


When Mom Isn't Looking

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Celebrían is adorable, Cute things, Gen, and getting caught, and like her mother, baby elf, pointy eared life ruiners, trying on moms dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían is caught trying on her mothers dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mom Isn't Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfwannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/gifts).



It wasn’t uncommon for Celebrían to sneak into her parents’ room. Typically they were in there when she did though and she would climb into their laps and demand a song or story or ask her mother to brush her hair. Both were meeting for trade negotiations at that moment though which meant she couldn't demand anything from them.

She meant to wait for them but she was young and easily bored. For a little while she just laid on her parents’ bed, flopped on their pillows, jumped on the bed and then explored around the room. Exploration that eventually got her into her parents clothes. Specifically: her mothers.

Galadriel was beautiful, the most beautiful ever in her daughters opinion. Which meant that she had beautiful dresses too, dresses that Celebrían (even if she detested wearing dresses when she went to play) wanted to be able to wear one day. And it took no time at all for an idea to form in her young mind. She set the dress on her parents’ bed and darted to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out into an empty hallway. She watched a couple moments more before letting the door click shut and running back to the bed and trying to slip her mothers dress on over her own.

It was obviously much too large for her and her arms barely reached halfway through the long sleeves, forcing her to push them up. The image was, unquestionably, ridiculous but she was so pleased with herself as she hiked up the skirts and made her way to a full-sized mirror.

As she stood there and admired herself, the door opened and Galadriel entered. It was impossible for her to miss the sight of a small silver-haired figure drowning in one of her dresses. And it was also impossible for her to keep from laughing, the sound nearly echoing around the room and making her daughter turn quickly, pouting towards her mother. And then the pout turned into a glare, more cute than really intimidating. Anyone that might see the child now though would be able to see her mother in her.

“Oh, _pinig_ , don’t look like that.” There was still a laugh in her voice as she made her way to her child, gathering her up in her arms. The pout remained and she huffed softly. “I promise I was not laughing at you.”

It was just such a precious sight that all she could do was laugh. Still her daughter pouted miserably though she softened up a little as her mother pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You looked very lovely, my darling, but my dresses are just a bit too large for you.” She paused, brushing a hand through her daughters’ hair. “Why don’t we have one like it made for you?”

Celebrían buried her face into her mothers shoulder, refusing to answer for a long while. And then slowly, she nodded.

“Alright, let’s get you out of mine then. And we’ll go have one made for you.” Another kiss to the top of her head before she set Celebrían back on the bed and helped her out of the dress, folding it neatly and lifting her back into her arms to take her into town.

At least her daughter had _some_ interest in dressing well. Although Galadriel couldn’t entirely blame her, she’d been the same way as a child.


End file.
